worldoffanfictionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfe Blood
Prologue Three wolves and a human sat in the middle of the circle of willows around a burning fire. All four were peering deeply into the fire. "This is wrong! We must stop it!" Snarled a big black wolf with amber eyes. "Don't you think that we would stop it if we could, Nightwhisper?" Challenged an old white-haired man. Nightwhisper growled but turned away, looking at the ground. "Nightwhisper, admit it! We cannot possible defeat Forever alone, let alone Forever and Oakroar!" A crystal-white wolf pleaded. "Yes, Nightwhisper. If you won't listen to us at least listen to Quartzstream!" Added a light-brown wolf. The old man sighed. "It will not do to fight, Brownsugar, Quartzstream, Nightwhisper. This will not help the situation. Somehow, we must reach her." "Then what should we do, Surewisdom?" Questioned Brownsugar. "I don't know." Admitted Surewisdom. "All we know is that nothing. Will. Ever. Be. The. Same. Again." Chapter 1 Rowan the Wolf A tall lean black-haired girl stared in surprise as two tall buff boys started toward her. "The Twelve Cats Alley, five o'clock sharp, girl." The boys hissed as they shoved past her. "Oooooh, your in it now!" Warned a blonde relatively small girl next to the black one. "But they totally deserved it." Argued the black-haired girl. "Rowan, sometimes I think your too brave." Sighed the blonde girl. "Is being brave a bad thing?" Rowan asked. "Well, anyway what did they say to you?" The blonde girl changed the subject. "Stop changing the subject, Cecelia!" "But really, what did they say to you?" Pushed Cecelia. "Hey, tree-girl!" Teased a passer-by. Rowan bit her lip. She wished her mom and dad had chosen a normal name like Cecelia's name instead of a type of tree. Behind a falling-apart "Garla's Pizzeria" was a small alley called Twelve Cats Alley. No one knows if there really are twelve cats living there but no one's going to check. Of all the alleys and nooks and streets in Wolfwood, Twelve Cats was by far the most creepiest. Out of the corner of your eye you can see small evil amber eyes glaring at you but when you turn around to look they dissappear into the trash littering the alley. At night it's even scarier. No one even goes out at night to the Twelve Cats Alley. Anyone that does (like that garbage-man last spring) would turn up in the morning dead. Rowan crept around the corner, eyes flicking warily back and force, scanning the dirty alley-way. "You're late." A big buff ugly boy tapped his foot. Rowan turned around, alarmed. "But it doesn't matter." Three other boys appeared around the corner and took their places behind the first boy. "Any last words?" He said, an evil smile playing at his lips as the four boys rounded in on Rowan. They had just gotten through their first 4 blows and all Rowan could do was deliver a few feeble punches and kicks at them (by now her face was looking pretty nasty and Rowan wondered why she went there at all as she stood through the pain), when suddenly Rowan felt a sudden rage boiling inside her. Rowan's hair turned shorter and fur grew around the rest of her face. Her clothes merged to her body revealing black fur. Her nose lengthened and she growled her anger. She would teach those boys a lesson they would never forget. "Wha-what's happening?!" One boy backed away. And that's when the first boy fainted, overwhelmed at the sight of a girl turning into a wolf. The other three took one look at the unconscious boy and ran away without a second thought, scrambling over each other. Suddenly Rowan felt the weight of what had happened. She stared at her now-human hand with alarm and fear for two seconds then ran away too, running from her wolfe form. "Are you sure you're okay, sweetie?" Rowan's mother asked, concern touching her voice. "I'm fine, mom." Rowan said, exasperation almost dripping from her words. "Well if you need anything, I'll be right here." Rowan's mother said. "Mmm." Rowan just murmured. "What was that?" "Nothing." Rowan answered. "Are sure that you're okay?" "MOM." Rowan protested. "Okay, okay," she apologized. "Just leave me alone." This time Rowan's voice was barely above a whisper but full of exasperation and a tinge of anger as she wearily stood up and started walking toward her room. As you're reading this, lots of things are probably gaping black holes in your mind. So, to patch things up, I will TRY to describe everything. (In order of appearence). Rowan, as I have said before, is a tall lean girl with black hair and pale skin. Her sharp eyes are a startling shade of icy blue. Although she looks scary, she's actually really nice and always stands up for what she believes is right. Cecelia is a small, delicate-looking girl with wispy blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. She is chatty and cheerful and most kids like her. She's considered the second prettiest in the school, second only to Miranda McShire. BBB1 (Big Buff Boy 1) has black hair and pale skin with HORRIBLE acne. He's a bully. BBB2 is BBB1's servant. He has brown hair. BBB3 is BBB1's slave. He has red hair. BBB4 is BBB1's slave. He has blond hair. Rowan the Wolf is skinny with course black fur and piercing blue eyes. See Rowan for more information. Rowan's mother (Julia Bluestone) has black hair and kind brown eyes. Now, you might also want to know the appearence of her house: From the outside, the small house may look like any other on River's Eye Lane and is indeed, like any other house. It's got a cozy kitchen and a small porch overlooking a wooded area behind the house. The rooms are relatively small but smushed up close enough so there aren't any gaps and no wasted space, but far apart enough to not look cluttered and too small. The stairway is hidden by the door and the bathroom door always had to be closed or it would block most of the hallway. A small wall separated the kitchen table (next to the porch door and near the refrigerator) and the living room. Upstairs, there was one main hallway with tiny rooms branching off. The floor was covered with a warm thick carpet and the walls were painted a tan color. Lights hung on the wall, illuminating everything in golden light. Click! Whoops, sorry, that was Rowan opening her bedroom door--gotta go because the next part is VERY important. Rowan sighed in the comfort of the small room she had called her own since before Rowan could remember. Category:Wolfivy's Fanfics and Stories Category:Fan Fictions Category:Original Story